


Celicillin

by Quinnoid



Series: Sasha Made Her Reflex Save [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Nightmares, Not a blue veins fic, SMHRS au, Sickfic, So Much Softness, did you know cure disease existed? i sure as hell did not, its adopting Sasha hours folks, references of Ancient Rome Sidequest, references of character death, sasha gets sick, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Sasha gets sick.Alt title: Cel Invents Penicillin
Relationships: Background Hamid/Zolf, Sasha Racket & Everyone, background Azu/Cel
Series: Sasha Made Her Reflex Save [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Celicillin

The moment she opened her eyes, Sasha knew something was wrong. She could feel it in the way her vision shifted and swam, the way her joints responded too slowly, the way her thoughts muddled into a congealed mess. She sat up slowly, catching herself as she felt the world tilt sideways again, and swallowed. Everything hurt.

Instincts and hazy panic forced her to stand, and she cautiously took a step towards the door. The room was still tilting back and forth, and she felt like she was back on the little raft in the channel. Each step was a little easier than the last as she slipped into a rhythm. 

She stepped out the door and leaned heavily on the wall, trying to catch her breath. From far away, she heard someone calling her name, and then a bright pink glow was standing in front of her.

“Zu,” Sasha croaked, wincing. “Poisoned.”

“Wait, what?” Azu reached out to grab her as Sasha faded out of consciousness.

~~***~~  
  


Sasha groaned as she woke up. The swimming feeling had lessened, but her head was pounding. She opened her eyes and startled at the group of people surrounding her.

“Little buddy!” Cel exclaimed. “You’re awake!”

“Oh good.” Zolf said.

“How are you feeling, Sasha?” Azu asked. Sasha blinked up at them, frowning. 

“Whas goin’ on?” She whispered, closing her eyes again.

“Don’t worry, you aren’t poisoned. I think you’re just sick.” Zolf said. “I can try to channel positive energy, but I don’t think it’ll help.”

“No!” Sasha sat up quickly, fumbling a dagger, but couldn’t keep her focus. “No. Hurts.”

“You aren’t undead anymore. Channeling positive energy won’t hurt you,” Azu said, kneeling down next to the bed and gently grabbing the dagger.

“Actually, channeling positive energy wouldn’t work like that anyway. It can only heal physical damage like a cut or a broken bone, and being sick isn’t technically physical damage, although I would argue that it is, seeing as how a disease affects your physical body.” Cel ran a hand through their hair. “But the gods don’t see it that way. Anyway, I could try to make a potion, but I don’t really know how to do it without using my magic. It might take me a while.”

Sasha stared at them blankly. Azu gently pushed her back down.

“Cel, go try to figure out that potion. Zolf, make some soup. Something light and easy. Hamid, find something we can light a fire in to bring in here.” Azu looked at each of them in turn, who nodded and ran off. Azu looked down at Sasha. “And you, sleep.”

~~***~~

“-ing, I’ll try and get it.” Wilde’s voice drifted through an open door. “We have time.”

//

A hand brushed against her forehead, then jerked away.

“Jeez Sash,” Cel whispered. “I’m working as fast as I can.”

//

Nightmares plagued her, ones of Grizzop lying in front of a giant pit, soaked in blood, of dragons burning entire countries to the ground, of charred bodies littering city streets as she walked through them, numb. She woke up slightly to screaming before realizing it was her own raw cries. A pink haze hushed her, throwing a new, dry blanket over her and wrapping her up tight.

//

Someone helped her sit up, helped her eat. The total lack of control over herself should’ve bothered her, should’ve been enough to snap her out of the delirious haze to stab every one of them. But she just sat there, vaguely listening to Zolf’s encouraging words.

//

Someone was humming. Her voice was really pretty. The nightmares eased.

//

“-ver’s getting worse Cel. Come on!” A gruff voice snapped.

“Oi! I’m working really hard, on absolutely no sleep I’ll have you know, but I’ve never had to make something like this before!” Cel snapped. “All you’re doing is making soup and getting in my way. If you want this done, go to my village and give this list to Jasper. Okay? Otherwise, I’ll, I'll mix Vomit Swarm into your food for a month. ”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Zolf said something else, but it was too quiet for her to hear.

//

“Hey little buddy, how’s she doing?”

“Well, she’s quieter. I think she was having nightmares again.” Hamid sighed. “I keep trying to take the blanket off but she starts shivering and crying out every time.”

“Ah okay. Stay with us Sash. I’m sorry.” Cel brushed their hand through her hair gently, and she sighed. 

“Stay.” Sasha whispered, leaning into their hand.

“Of course little buddy.” Cel replied.

~~***~~

“I did it!” Cel came charging into the room, startling Azu awake. “Well, I think I did it. I can’t really be sure, but this is the only thing that makes sense, and I grew it exactly right! Who knew mold grew that fast? I sure didn’t. Anyway, help me!”

Azu threw her arm out, halting them. “Mold?”

“Yeah! I was experimenting with natural cures back when I ran the village apothecary because my potions only work on me and when villagers got sick I wasn’t able to help them. There was this one mold that grew on a sample one time and killed it all, so I had Jasper cultivate it and start testing it. Turns out, it’s an all natural Cure Disease potion! It cures all sorts of things! I’d completely forgot about it. Thank the gods Jasper has a brain to remember for the both of us.”

“And you’re sure this will work?” Azu raised an eyebrow. Cel seemed to shrink under her scrutinizing stare.

“Well. No. But it’s all I’ve got after two days. We’ve gotta try.” Cel sighed. “Please Azu. I wouldn’t try it if I thought it was dangerous.”

“Okay,” Azu nodded. “I trust you Cel.”

Azu carefully picked Sasha’s head up. She just laid there, limp and hardly breathing against Azu’s chest. 

“Thank you,” Cel murmured as they uncorked the vial and poured it down Sasha’s throat. “Now we wait. If nothing happens in the next few hours, I’ll give her another dose.”

~~***~~

Sasha woke up to unbearable heat and softness. She cracked open her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. Azu was asleep in an armchair with Cel strewn across her lap, Zolf was sitting near a brazier reading with Hamid sleeping nestled into his side, and through the open door, she could see Wilde sitting against the wall, a bright torch lighting the hallway while he wrote.

“Zolf?” She whispered, and he jumped, jolting Hamid awake too. 

“Sasha!” Hamid cried, startling Azu up. Cel continued snoring, despite being picked up and deposited back into the chair. “Oh you’re awake. We were so worried!”

“What happened?” She asked.

“You got sick. _Really_ sick. Have you been taking care of yourself?” Azu asked. Sasha looked away, confirming what everyone assumed.

“Not sleeping won’t do you any favors,” Oscar piped up from the hallway. “Trust me.”

Everyone nodded along with him. 

“Someones gotta take watch,” Sasha muttered. Cel snapped awake suddenly, and when they saw her sitting up, they launched themself out of the chair and at Sasha. 

“Sash!” They exclaimed, wrapping her into a tight hug, much to her dismay. Everyone heard her quietly grumble, _Cel_. “Don’t you dare get that sick ever again. You were asleep for three days! What did you get into?”

“Cel, let her go love,” Azu chuckled, pulling Cel up despite their playful glare. “And Sasha? No more all nighters please? Give yourself a rest.”

“Yeah, I can ask the kobolds if they’ll take watch at night.” Hamid said, standing up and hauling Zolf up with him.

“I.. yeah. Thanks guys,” She murmured, biting back a yawn. They left, and Azu went to sit back in her chair. Sasha started throwing the blankets off, but Cel flopped down on top of them. 

“Nope, I’ve been awake for three days making sure you weren't gonna die. Sleepy time.” 

“Cel,” Sasha whined, glaring at them. They grinned up at her. 

“You’re cute when you’re tired.” They smirked as she yawned. “Come on, Azu is forcing me to be responsible and rest now, and that means you do too.”

Sasha grumbled and pretended to protest, but eventually settled back into the bed, despite it being way too soft. 

“Do you mind me staying with you?” Cel asked. “Normally I wouldn’t ask to stay but you kind of don’t have your own bed here so we gave you mine and I don't do sleeping on floors. Seriously, what happened to the bed in your room?”

“K’bolds needed it.” Sasha muttered sleepily. Cel opened their mouth to say something, but thought better of it with a shake of their head. She lifted the blankets up for Cel to crawl under. “Zu?”

“Are you sure?” Azu lifted an eyebrow. “You don’t-”

“If y’wanna,” Sasha yawned again, and laid down. Cel immediately wrapped one arm around her, and beckoned Azu into bed. Sasha dozed off to Azu’s humming and Cel brushing their hand through her hair. For the first time in a long time, Sasha slept in late.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, still bitten by the writing bug. If you've got prompts/requests, send 'em in here or @half-elf-alchemist on tumblr. I've got a little prompt list going for myself, but wanna know what you guys want to read too.  
> EDIT: ffs peniCELlin WAS RIGHT THERE. Should I change it? UGHHHHH


End file.
